Degrassi the Boiling Point
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: the whole summary is inside. please look at it. about Eli and Clare, Adam and Fiona and there kids.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, I just want you guys two know that I spent a lot of time on this and hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave a comment and keep on reading. This is the full summary. **

**Eli's been working late for a surpirse vacation with Clare, but Clare thinks he's up to no good. **

**Fiona and Adam start to drift apart and Simon thinks he has a solution. **

**Fitz fall for Terri, but soon realizes that she's not into bullies. **

**Michael can't seem to get a girlfriend and can't even see the girl for him right in-front of him. **

**Simon gose after a random girl who is not into him. What will he do to wow her?**

Simon and Michael were sitting in the island in the kitchen eating pancakes that Fiona made. Adam had been working late because they all wanted to go on a vacation together so the longer he worked the more money he made. Today Adam was sleeping in. Fiona had turned his alarm off and let him sleep, she knew he would get mad, but she knew how to get to him. Adam came down and wrapped his arms around Fiona and kissed the side of her head. Fiona smiled and turned to see him, but he was already walking to the other side of her so she quickly turned her head and ran into his lips. Adam kissed back hard and Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"Mom, dad!"

"Get a room!" they heard Michael and Simon yell, making Fiona jump back in surprise.

"How would you like it if I came in yelling how gross kissing is when you do it with your girlfriends? Oh wait, you guys don't have any." Adam said.

"I could get one. It's Michael who needs help." Simon stated."

"What I could get a girlfriend." Michael insisted.

"Yeah, right!"

"Okay, you both can get girlfriends can't we say that?" Fiona cut-in. The boys looked away and went back to eating.

"Your mother is right. You have my charm. You could get any girl you guys wanted." Adam said, proudly.

"What about my flirting?" Fiona asked.

"They aren't girls."

"Are you saying you want to have another?"

"The steps are good, but the outcome isn't the greatest."

"But it's good?"

"Sure."

"You two are not having another kid." Simon announced.

"Hell yeah we're not." Adam yelled. "It hard enough raising you two. If you weren't here Fiona and I would be doing it on the counter." Fiona slapped his arm and shook her head.

"Sorry we make your life so hard." Simon said, with sarcasm. "Well leave you guys alone and go to school."

"Yay, sex on the counter." Adam lifted Fiona up onto the island and jumped on top of her, causing her to lie down. Adam kissed her and humped her fast. They heard their sons yell and groan in disgust, then run out the door. Adam lifted his head and stared at Fiona.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Fiona asked, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"No."

"Then why did you?"

"I think we should talk about how I like to get up early for work."

"I think we should go back to what we were doing." Adam got off of Fiona and helped her up, but before he put her down he lifted her bridle style and held onto her.

"Don't you drop me." Fiona warned.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall, _hard_." Adam teased. Adam kissed her on the lips before setting her on her feet.

"So am I forgiven?"

"I guess." Fiona smiled.

_School_

Simon and Michael walked into Degrassi and went to their lockers which were right next to each others. They were talking till Simon looked down the hall and spotted a beautiful girl.

"Hellllllo" Simon said slowly to himself. Michael looked down in the direction and found the girlfriend

"Don't tell me you like her." Michael said, looking annoyed. Simon always liked girls at first glance, but it never worked out for him.

"What? You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Sometimes, but I know for a fact that you don't and this girl doesn't change that."

"Well it has to change with someone." Michael faced his locker and rolled his eyes at Simon. The bell rang and Simon left. Michael was still getting things out of his locker and then left for Social Studies.

0000000000000

Terri was walking into Advanced English when someone ran into her. She dropped all her books and groaned in frustration. While she was picking up her books the person who had run into her was picking up their things as well. Terri looked through everything once it was all off the floor and figured out she was missing her assignment.

"This yours?" asked the person in a low, manly, calm, and sexy voice. Terri looked up and saw her paper in his hand.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks." Terri caught a glimpse of the guy and realized it was Mark Fitzgerald, the bully of the school, and his crew behind him. She walked past him with out another glance and went into the room.

Fitz was walking down the hall and talking to Owen about the girl he ran into.

"Yo, man?" Fitz whispered.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Who was that girl I ran into?"

"You tell me."

"She was kind of hot don't you think?"

"Sure, whatever." Owen shock his head.

Terri got out of the shower and came down into the living room. She saw Clare with two plates of food.

"Hey mom. Where's dad?"

"I don't know."

"Did you call his phone?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer."

"Well, do you think he's hurt? Shouldn't we call the police?" Terri stared to freak.

Clare held onto Terri's shoulders. "Honey, honey, calm down I'm sure he's fine." Terri looked down. Clare handed her her plate and they went to eat on the couch.

Michael was at his locker trying to get a book out, but it was stuck.

"Hey, Michael." a voice said. Michael turned and looked at his friend Hanna.

"Oh hey Hanna." Michael waved and the book came out and he fell to the floor with other books falling on top of him. Everyone in the galls laughed and Terri came running up to help him. Hanna also leaned down to pick up things.

"You okay?" Terri asked. As soon as Michael said yes Terri began to pick up paper and pencils again.

"You sure?" Hanna asked."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Nice move Tortoise." Fitz yelled as he passed them in the hall.

"It's Torres!" Michael yelled back, but Fitz just laughed more.

Simon and Michael walked through the door and threw their backpacks on the couch. Then they went into the kitchen and ate a banana.

"I still don't get how you can like her if you don't even know her name." Michael said.

"Because, like dad said I have his charm. I can get any girl I want so it doesn't matter what I know about them."

"You aren't exactly like dad and she's not exactly like dad. Are you going to make sure you guys get to be partners in Art class and draw her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"That's how mom and dad started out."

"Really?"

"They've told us several times!"

"Oh yeah. You kept asking them to tell us. Ugh!"

"You have to at least know her name before you begin to like her."

"That's not a rule. Plus I don't need to know her name to know that she's going to be my boo."

**AN: I AM SO HAPPY! this is the first chapter I've written that is 3 pages long and it's the first chapter to my best story ever. YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HEY! I hope u guys liked the first chapter. I have a little surprise for you. I remember before I started writing stories that I wanted a certain one, but couldn't really find the one story for me. So if you peeps got any ideas for a story, but you don't want to right it just e-mail or write it in your comments to me. I'm having writers block and thought you readers would like this. So please help me out and I want u 2 know that you will get full credit for this stories idea. No ideas r stupid and not all will get written. You can be as picky as u want. Now enjoy the Eclare and Fadam chapter.**

Terri was called down for diner and was walking down the curved stairs. She looked into the kitchen and saw her mom cleaning a dish in the sink across the room. Her dad was no where to be fund.

"Dad working late again?" Terri asked. Clare jumped at the sudden noise, but smiled when she saw it was Terri.

"Oh, Terri. I guess so. He didn't answer his phone again."

"Why is he working so late now?"

"I don't know. I've asked him, but he just tells me we'll need the money."

"We have a lot of money. What do we need it for?"

"I don't know." Clare looked down and sighed.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Clare just kept her head down. "Are you and dad getting a divorce?" Clare's head shot up.

"Oh, Terri, your dad and I are fine. Don't worry." Clare hugged Terri. Terri was always worried about divorce ever since her grandparents broke apart, she didn't want it to happen with her family. "Here, eat this. I have to go out. Love you." Clare kissed Terri on the head and left.

Fiona walked in holding twenty or so bags. Adam was in the kitchen and went to help her.

"Wow, what didn't you buy?" Adam asked, as he set down the bags by the couch.

"The store." Adam and Fiona smiled.

"Why are you buying this stuff anyway? You went shopping yesterday."

"I want to look good for the vacation we're all going on."

Adam sighed. "Fiona of you keep shopping like this every day there isn't going to be a vacation."

"Don't worry I used my money." Fiona kissed him and walked into the kitchen.

"Wait, what do you mean by your money?"

"I used the money from my trust fund."

"Fiona we were going to use that for the kids collage."

"Don't worry there's still a lot left."

"There's not going to be if this keeps up."

"What are going with this?"

"I just think it's unfair that you can buy whatever and I have to use my money on the kids and the house and food, and...everything!"

"Adam it's mt families money!"

"We're married I'm part of the family!"

"You're just a mistake." Fiona muttered, then looked up with shook and regret and saw Adam had heard her. "Adam I'm sorry." Fiona tried to hug him, but he pushed her aside and ran out the door.

Fiona chased after him and saw him go into his car. Fiona knocked on the window, but he didn't open the door. She walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door. She sat down and tried to rub his arm, but he moved away from her.

"Adam. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't.

"Fiona leave!" Adam yelled. Fiona frowned and left.

Clare was in bed when she heard the bedroom door open. She peaked and saw it was 11 o'clock. Then she felt someone move in next to her and felt the soft warm skin on her back.

"Where were you?" Clare asked.

"I was working late." Eli answered.

"Why don't you pick up your cellphone?"

"I turn it off."

"Why?"

"Because some times I'm really in the mood and I don't want to be interrupted."

"I see. The book doing good?"

"Yeah."

"You must have really been in the mood to be out this late."

"I like writing this romance novel thing. I can really get into it." Eli leaned closer to Clare's ear. " Adan yes, it does really get me into the mood." Eli licked Clare's ear and bit the top of it a little. Clare giggled and squirmed to turn around and kissed him. Eli tried to push her onto her back and deepen the kiss, but Clare pushed him away.

"Maybe if you get home early tomorrow I'll be awake. Go to sleep." Clare rolled over and Eli wrapped his arms around her. Clare relaxed, but still wondered if he as really working late all the time.

Fiona waited in the kitchen thinking how stupid she was for saying that, but also thinking how immature Adam was being. Then Adam walked in.

"Done being immature?" Fiona said, and then wanted to take it back.

"You done' being a bitch?" Adam growled.

"I don't get why you are so upset at me! I shop a lo! So what?"

"Because you think you can do anything just like back in high school! You are still a stuck up princess!"

"Well, you were the one that dated, married, and had kids with this stuck up princess!"

"Then I guess we both are idiots!" Fiona stared at the floor and let a tear run down her face. "I'm going to my man cave." Adam whispered.

"It's called the dinning room." Fiona corrected.

"We don't dine in there so it is now my man cave."

"Don't you have to be a man to have a man cave." Adam playfully glared and smiled a bit at her. "I love you." Fiona said.

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Lets go to bed." Fiona and Adam walked up the stairs.

"It is my man cave though." Adam said.

"Yes it's your man cave." Fiona sighed.

"Yes!" Adam cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: okay so here is the next chapter and if you didn't read the authors notes in the last chapter please go back and read them.**

Simon walked up to Michael at his locker and swung his arm over Michael's neck.

"Dude, I got the perfect plan of how to get Amber."

"Amber?"

"Yeah, the girl you said I don't know. Well, I know her name."

"Great what else?"

"I have to know more?"

"Well yeah."

"Listen Michael all you have to ever know about a girl is how good she kisses."

Michael watched as Simon walked down towards Amber who was just saying bye to her friends.

"So you're Amber correct?" he asked Amber.

"Yes. Should I care who you are?"

"Well, not really. I'm just a handsome, rich, single guy that only wishes he had someone to share the treasure with." Simon said, leaning close to Amber.

"Well if you're so great as you say you are then you shouldn't be alone." Simon stopped in his tracks, but then ran to catch up with her.

"Yes well, I'm always afraid that people will take advantage of my money."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because...uuuummmm...well you didn't jump on being my girlfriend so that must mean that you don't care about my money so you ah...are a good person."

"You're right I don't care about your money, and I don't care about you." Simon stood there, watching her turn the corner.

0000000000

Terri stood bye the door reading a book, waiting for class to begin when a guy came up to her and leaned against the wall facing her. He stared at her and she tried to act like she didn't see or care about him, but he was starting to annoy her.

"Can I help you?" she said, staring at Fitz.

"Well, actually yes. I was wondering if you could help me."

"What is it?"

"I bit my lip."

"So?"

"Would you kiss it better?"

"Are you going to pay me?"

"Oh, so that's how you work." they were interrupted by Miss. Dawes speaking.

"Okay I haven't got a seating chart so just sit some where and I trust that you'll pick the right people to sit by."

Terri sat in the back of the room and Fitz sat beside her. She saw him smiling and got up to leave. She sat in the middle of the second row from the front and he sat behind her. She groaned and moved again. By this time there weren't many seats so she chose to sit in the back corner behind a nerdy kid and by a fat kid too. Fitz came over and stared at the nerdy kid and snapped his head back signaling he wanted the kid to move. The nerdy kid looked at the fat one and they both ran to the front. There was no one sitting in the desks in any direction of them. Fitz smiled at Terri.

"Good job. You got us a spot where we could have some privacy." Fitz winked. Terri glared. "Oh, by the way. I didn't catch your name."

"Yeah you didn't you just started to annoy me." Terri looked down and continued to read her book.

0000000000000

Simon and Michael came home late from and basketball game and saw Adam sleeping on the couch with Charlie.

"Dad?" Michael shook Adam. Adam woke up.

"Oh hey guys."

"What are you doing on the couch?"

"Your mom and I got into a fight and she made me sleep on the couch."

"You guys are fighting?"

"Don't worry about it go to bed."

00000000000000

"What do you think mom and dad are fighting about?" Michael asked Simon.

"I'm sure it's nothing. They fight sometimes."

"Yeah, but mom doesn't make dad sleep on the couch."

"Well right now I want to run something past you. I really need to step up my game with Amber. She's playing hard to get."

"Or she's not interested."

"Oh she wants me, but doesn't want to admit it." Michael rolled his eyes. "So I was thinking that we should throw a party. To show her how great I am."

"A party?"

"This will help you too. We'll invite all the girls and you can find a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend."

"Then you aren't a man."

"Are you saying you need to have a girlfriend to be a man?"

"Well yeah."

"How would you even get mom and dad to approve?"

"Who said they were going to know about this?"

"What?"

"I haven't got that far but I'll think of something."

"Simon you will not think about this any more. That is a terrible thing to do. It will only show Amber how immature you are!"

"Michael shut up. Do you want dad and mom to hear you?"

"Yes I would actually like that."

"Shut up. Michael you need to know something. You know how dad said that Fiona made him feel like a man. A man that no girl had ever made him feel like? Well that means that girls do make you feel like a man."

"You don't have to feel like a man to be one."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you like to?" Michael thought. "Then it's settled. We are having a party."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: okay so here is the next chapter and I want to say/write that I'm very happy that all of you r reading my stories and thank you for that. Peace! i apoligize i messed the chapters up. again if u didn't read the note on either chap 1 or 2 i 4get. please do and if i said it was 4 Eclare or Fadam i changed my mind i just need something 4 Eclare. luv u all and yourreviews!**

Adam and Fiona both had to work late and so Simon and Michael went to Eli and Clare's house and were talking about their parents. Michael was worried and Adam and Fiona and wanted to some how help them. While Terri also worried why her dad was never home and how it was effecting her mom. Even Simon was getting concerned, but still tried to think of how to get them out of the house.

"Why do you think your dad is working late?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. He says we need the money but what for?" Terri explained.

"Mom and dad have been fighting lately and it's pretty bad." Michael sighed.

"Why are both of our families fighting? It's like, weird." Simon wondered.

"I don't know why, but I feel like it's my fault." Michael admitted.

"I know what you mean. But I know it's not because of us." Terri stated.

Simon and Michael went down stairs to get a drink of water and saw Eli sleeping on the couch. Well, he wasn't really sleeping. He was just staring at the ceiling. Simon was going to leave him, but Michael wanted to talk.

"Eli?" he whispered. Eli looked up and sat up.

"Hey Michael. You should be asleep."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well what is it, sport?"

"You just reminded me of when my dad had to sleep on the couch. He fought with mom and she told him to sleep downstairs. I was just wondering why you are."

"Well, Clare was been upset about me working late, I don't know why, and well I thought she might not want to see me."

"Why are my parents fighting?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Did they use to fight?"

"Well, yeah everyone fights. Why?"

"I kind of thought that they didn't fight and they started when Simon and I was born."

"Michael this has nothing to do with you."

"Then why do they fight now more than ever? What's changed?"

"I think that, when Fiona and Adam were dating they always kind of just had each other and did whatever they wanted and had no worries. Now they do."

"So, they fight because they are stressed?"

"I guess, and not that this is your fault, but they used to do some fun things. I don't think they have in awhile."

"Is that why they were happy once?"

"Well, one it did make them more happy, yes, and two they are still happy."

"Thanks Eli."

"No problem. Now I have to go to sleep on my nice soft couch." Eli said, with sarcasm.

"Well, you have a nice warm bed upstairs and you have a beautiful wife, too."

00000000000000000000

Alli and Clare were drinking coffee at the Dot and talking about why Eli was working late.

"I don't know why he is lying to me about working late?" Clare sighed.

"Clare how do you know he isn't? What do you think he's doing?"

"Do think Eli would ever cheat on me?"

Alli turned and spit out her coffee. "Are you crazy? Clare, Eli LOVES you. Why would he cheat?"

"Well, Alli he is a guy and we haven't exactly be together in awhile so maybe he needs to pleasure himself and is cheating on me a stripper."

"Clare you don't honestly believe that?"

"What else would it be?" Alli sighed and shook her head.

"What about the advice I gave you once when Eli wouldn't ask you to marry him?"

"We got into a fight."

"So then don't fight this time."

00000000000000000000

Eli got home late again and went upstairs. He hesitated on opening the door. Afraid of what Clare would do if he came in. but he built up the courage and slowly twisted the door nob. Even more slowly opened the door. The room was lit with candles he had seen this before, but couldn't remember where. Hands came over his eyes and voice whispered seductively in his ear.

"How was work?" he knew it was Clare and looked straight while talking.

"Good. What's up with the candles?"

"Just thought since the kids are at a dance we could celebrate the Panthers win, too."

"Well, how could I say no to that?"

Eli quickly turned and moved behind Clare. He moved her hair behind her neck and kissed her shoulder and neck. Making his way up to her lips. He sucked and bit hard all along her shoulder and neck, while rubbing her stomach. Clare moaned and brought her arms back to wrap around Eli's neck behind her. Clare began to move her body like a wave back and forth, hitting Eli's groin softly. Eli detached his lips and groaned. Clare slowly turned in his arms and grabbed hold of the collar on his work shirt. She pulled him back and turned him while falling onto the mattress. Eli was hard by this time and when they feel, Clare hit Eli again and he though his head back and grunted loud and rough. Clare sat up, giggled as Eli's head came back up with an exhausted look on his face.

"You looked wiped put and the physical stuff hasn't even begun." Clare smiled, seductively. Eli just chuckled weakly as Clare began to undo his tie and shirt. "Don't worry. You'll feel energetic in awhile."

Clare threw the shirt and tie onto the floor and lied down on Eli's bare chest to kiss him. Eli smiled and Clare started to unbuckle his jeans. Eli kicked them off and while laying down took Clare's shirt off and then her pants. Clare kissed Eli while pulling his boxers off, pushed them off with her feet and rubbed his thigh. Eli broke the kiss and moaned. Clare touched Eli and he groaned louder.

"Oh my God, Clare." he whispered. Clare smiled, victoriously, and continued.

She kissed him all the way down his body till she reached his cock. She licked and suck on it. Eli moaned and groaned very loud. _( Little Joke: The neighbors- "What the hell?") _Clare came back up and kissed Eli's cheek. Eli rested for awhile before looking at Clare. He didn't saying anything, just closed his eyes and smiled while shaking his head. Not believing that Clare just did that. Eli opened his eyes and held on to Clare's hips while entering her. Clare moaned with pleasure and began to move around. Soon finding a good rhythm and ridding Eli. They both moaned, groaned, and grunted. Finally they stopped and rolled to lay next to each other. Eli faced Clare pushing the hair the was stuck to her face with sweet. she looked at him and smiled.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

"I love you too. But why did we do this? I mean what caused you to want to do all that?" Eli smirked.

"Well, I just thought it felt right." Clare kissed him and turned to lay down the right way. Eli did the same and held Clare close.

00000000000000000000

The next night Clare expected Eli to come home. When he didn't Clare thought that he was off with a slut and was planning on coming home to get more from her. She sat on the couch waiting for him. When he did Clare came up and slapped him.

"Dammit Clare!" Eli yelled, holding his cheek. "What the hell was that for!"

"Why didn't you come home!"

"I was working late for...!"

"That's what you say, but you won't tell me why we will need the money!"

"I'm just really getting into these books and I can't stop now!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you aren't getting your sex inspiration from me!"

"What?"

"Eli just come home tomorrow. At the right time."

"I have to work!"

"Why!"

"Because we need the money!" there was silence. Eli had never yelled like that at her. Clare sat down on the couch and Eli stood there clenching his jaw. "Clare..." he whispered.

"Eli can you just go out for a little while?" Clare said, quickly. Eli went upstairs and slammed the door. He later came down with a suitcase and left. Clare heard his car started up and drive away. Clare started to cry. Terri heard the fight and came down. She sat down with Clare and hugged her.

**i apoligize i messed the chapters up. again if u didn't read the note on either chap 1 or 2 i 4get. please do and if i said it was 4 Eclare or Fadam i changed my mind i just need something 4 Eclare. luv u all and your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So Aunt Clare is gone with Alli and Eli is with Sav. Now all we need to do is get rid of mom and dad, then it's party time!" Simon cheered.

"Simon this is terrible and you don't even have a plan for getting mom and dad out of the house." Michael stated.

"I'll get there. Maybe they are so mad that they won't notice."

"Oh yeah that will work."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Simon yelled for the person to come in and Terri walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey guys I heard you talking about a party. What's up with that?" Terri asked.

"Simon wants to throw a party so a girl will like him." Michael answered.

"It'll work. Trust me."Simon insisted.

"I bet this girl isn't even interested in you." Terri mocked.

"She will after this party."

"Okay if she doesn't like you then why would she come?"

"Because you are going to ask her."

"What?"

"Please?"

"Fine it's not like I have to come and if she says no then whatever."

"Actually if she says yes then you have to come."

"What? Why!"

"Because if she says yes then she'll probably want to hang out with you."

"But I don't wanna hang out with a total stranger."

"You won't. We'll leave soon to go make-out."

"Yeah that's going to happen. By the way why should I help you?"

"Cause if you do we'll pay you five bucks."

"Make it ten and you got yourself a deal." Simon and Terri shook on it.

000000000000000

Terri had left and the boys were talking about how they were going to get their parents put of the house.

"We could tell then to go out to dinner." Michael suggested.

"No they would be back to early."

"How about we...uh...I got nothing."

"I know."

"I hate that they fight, and I can't get rid of the feeling that it's our fault. I bet they would like to take a vacation away from us."

"Michael you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"We'll tell them to take a vacation! Then we can have a party on the last night of their vacation. We'll make sure they can't come back, that they have to stay the whole time. It's perfect."

The next day Simon came home and pulled Adam and Fiona downstairs and sat them on the couch.

"Okay I have this amazing idea!"

"Calm down Simon what is it?" Adam said.

"You guys go on a vacation."

"What?" Fiona asked.

"You guys have been fighting so much and I think it's because you guys are under pressure."

"Pressure?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, with work and us and..."

"Simon we are not fighting because of you and Michael." Fiona whispered.

"I know but we are adding onto your stress so you two should go on a cruise."

"A cruise?" Adam asked.

"Yes a cruise keep up dad. Just go on the cruise here," Simon handed them a brow-sure. "and let all your troubles vanish."

"Simon we can't afford this right now." Fiona sighed.

"Yes you can I got have the money right here and all you have to do is pay a couple bucks and get out of here."

"That's very nice Simon, but I think we're good." Fiona said.

"No you guys aren't. You fight day on and day out. Please just try this." Adam looked at Fiona and she sighed.

"We'll talk about this. But no promises." Simon hugged Fiona and thanked her and went to bed.

Adam and Fiona sat on the couch resting their heads on the back of the couch. Adam looked at Fiona and smiled.

"You know you want to."

"I do, but we can't just leave them alone."

"They are men now and can handle themselves."

"But I still don't think this is a good idea." Adam turned so his elbow was where his head was and faced Fiona.

"Fi." Adam sighed, "WE are hurting them. They're up there right now thinking that something bad is going to happen and they are trying to stop it."

"But what if they can't?"

"Then at least they tried. Come on, let's at least show them we are trying to get along."

"Do you really trust Simon?"

"No, but I really like this cruise idea." they both laughed and Adam leaned forward to kiss Fiona. He pulled back and smiled " I love you."

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm really excited about the next chapters I think they are going to be great. So keep reading and please review if you like it.**

**- someone tell me if I spelled sarcasticly right. Is this how you spell it?**

It had been a week since Simon brought up the vacation plan to Adam and Fiona and they had agreed. It was Saturday and Fiona and Adam were leaving.

"Now remember to take care of Charlie he has to go to the groomers Friday afternoon." Fiona said.

"Yeah yeah." Simon answered.

"You guys are going to have to walk to school so leave a little earlier."

"We know mom." Michael answered. "No parties, staying out late, and no bad reports from school."

"We know. Just go have fun." Simon encouraged.

"We just don't want you guys to set the house on fire." Adam said.

"We won't. It'll just get a little smashed up." Adam gave him a look. "Kidding."

"Alright, I'm packed. How about you Fiona?" Adam asked.

"I'm ready, let's hit the road." Fiona answered.

Fiona gave some more instructions while walking out the door and finally said her good byes. Adam and Fiona talked on the way to the airport.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Fiona asked, sounding concerned.

"Fiona they won't get hurt. If anything they'll break a rule, and should know by now that we have powers that give us the ability to always know what's going on." Adam answered.

"Maybe they think we'll be so occupied, and not use those powers." Fiona said seductively, as they pulled up to a red light and stopped.

"What would I possibly find interesting on the cruise?" Adam asked sarcasticly.

Fiona began to lean in slowly and grabbed his shirt a bit. " I'm sure we could find something." Fiona kissed him, slow and soft.

"Remind me, what did we use to fight about?" Adam asked, and smirked.

"I know what you mean. Right now it seems that we just got married." Fiona kissed him again. She was pushing down and deepening the kiss, but Adam pushed her away.

"I think we should wait for a moment when I'm not driving. Fiona sat up and smiled, they continued to drive.

At the same time Eli was driving home to talk with Clare. Terri had gone to help Simon and Michael with some surprise. Eli walked in and stood on the door mat when Clare came out,drying her hands with a towel.

"Hey Terri are you done..." Clare looked up from her towel and sighed. " Eli why are you here?"

"I still live here. Actually this is my house." Eli answered.

"Well, then I guess I'll leave." Clare grabbed her coat and began to leave, but Eli grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Clare I don't get why you were so mad at me before. Why don't you just tell me?" Eli said.

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing all those late nights?" Clare shouted, and ripped Eli's hands off of hers. Her nails were sharp and made Eli's hand bleed.

"I told you I was working late what else!"

"Cheating on me!" Eli stared at her, with a shocked expression.

"You think I'm cheating on you?"

Clare began to cry. "You say we need the money, but you don't tell us what for. Then you keep working late and...I don't know." Eli lifted her face up.

"Why would I cheat on you? What would I get that I don't get with you?" Clare couldn't take looking into his face. She sobbed and ran into his arms. Forehead on his shoulder.

"I thought that since we hadn't got intimate for a while that you really wanted to, but not with me and so you..." Clare's cries got louder as she said this. Eli wrapped his arms around her and rocked side to side.

"Clare, calm down. It's okay. We're okay. Relax." he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Clare calmed down a bit and crying had stopped.

"Please don't leave me." she pleaded.

"Clare you are the most important person in my life. I would never give you up for some random stranger. I love you and have never looked at any other girl except you."Clare looked up and smiled. Then she kissed him.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you."

"It's okay. I would be scared to ask you if you were cheating on me, too."

"I would never do that."

"So was the whole sex thing, a part of this some how?"

"Yeah, I thought that if I had sex with you would want to come home and be with me instead of a slut."

"I would rather be with you than any slut."

"Good. Now why are you working late?"

"Well, now that I know you think I'm cheating I should probably tell you. I was planning on taking you for a little vaca."

"Really? Why?"

"Just cause I thought you deserved it and I was hoping to get a little something out of it." Eli smirked.

"Oh I see your plan how romantic." Eli turned, and Clare fell over, but was held up by both of Eli's hands on her back. Now she was straight as a board with Eli hovering over her, while holding her up.

"Yes it is romantic." Eli leaned down and kissed Clare.

"So are we still on for the vacation?" she asked.

"Well after that one night of mind blowing sex. I'm thinking of taking a long vacation." Clare grabbed Eli's shirt and pulled him down.

"How about we go start our vacation upstairs?" Clare whispered seductively in his ear. He smirked and helped Clare up.

Clare walked into the room first and Eli followed behind. As soon as Eli walked in he slammed the door shut and grabbed Clare's arm and pulled over, then pinned her to the wall. They began to kiss not wasting time, cause they didn't know when Terri would get home. Eli unbuttoned Clare's blouse while Clare worked on Eli's pants. When Clare's shirt was off Eli kissed and licked all of Clare's skin. Clare watched him and breathed heavily. She began to rip Eli shirt off while he unhooked her bra. Clare pushed Eli onto the bed and pulled her jeans down. Eli watched and his breath quickened. Clare climbed on top and kissed Eli some more. There tongues were fighting and Clare was winning. She pushed her tongue down into his mouth more and Eli moaned and groaned. Eli then rolled over and began to kiss Clare's neck, while his hand went down to touch her. Clare gasped at the connection and her eyes shut. He's fingers entered her and moved around fast. Clare's hands went to Eli's back and her long sharp nails dug into him. He pulled out and rolled off of Clare and breathed heavily.

"Was that it?" Clare asked.

"I just need to catch my breath." Eli answered.

"Well I guess I'll take my turn while you rest."

"What do you mean your turn?" Clare smiled and reached her hand into Eli's boxers. Eli moaned loud. Clare's hands slid up and down. Eli rolled over quickly and kissed Clare's breast. His other hand circled the left nipple. Finally Eli entered Clare and moved in and out. Eli went slow, but began to pick up faster and faster. About five minutes had past and Eli pulled out. He rolled over and breathed heavily. They were both sweaty and tired. A minute past and Eli spoke.

"That was great. Up for round two?" Clare didn't answer. " Clare?" Eli rolled over and looked at Clare. Her eyes were closed and her breathing normal. "I guess not." Eli covered her up and moved close to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is the next chap. Please tell me what you think of it and keep on reading.**

Eli and Clare dropped Terri off at school. She went to her locker and her two cousins walked up.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Hello. So you remember your mission?" Simon asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get her to come."

"Cool. It's on Friday."  
>"Bye." Terri got the rest of her things and was about to head off for class. But when she turned she ran into Fits.<p>

"What's this I hear about a party?" he smiled.

"Why do you care? You're not invited."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're not my friend or a friend of my cousins so we don't care about you."

"Why do you hate me? You don't even know me."

"Well you didn't know me, but you hit on me right away."

"I'm a guy. You should be flattered."

"Oh yeah, 'Yay a creepy guy just talked to me!'"

"I'm not creepy."

"Ah, yeah you are."

"You have something against me and I want to know what."

"We all want things. Like I want you to leave me alone."

"Not until you give me a good reason to stop."

"How about I don't like you."

"Why?"

"Because you are not my type."

"What is your type?"

"The opposite of you!" Terri pushed past him and walked to class where she would have to sit next to him.

000000000000000

Adam and Fiona had gotten to the ship and were drinking fruit smoothies on the deck while their bags and room was getting set up. Fiona was sitting at the bar watching kids and their families play in the pool when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"The rooms are ready. Do you want to go...check them out?" Adam whispered.

"We've been here 15 minutes and you're already in the mood?"

"Well I am human."

"Really? I thought you were cow."

"Is that a fat joke?"

"No. Well, maybe."

"Hey we are supposed to be good on this ship."

"Well you're not."

"Well you should be above me and my bad behavior."

"How?"

"Be good." Adam pushed her hair to the back of her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Adam." Fiona pushed him away. "Not in public." Adam held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Adam sighed with sadness.

"What do you get?" Fiona said, rolling her eyes.

"That you don't love me." Adam fake sobbed.

"Oh give me a break." Adam chuckled. Then looked at Fiona and saw that she was upset.

"Hey. What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Adam said, worried.

"No, well yes, I don't know." Fiona said looking everywhere, other than Adam's face.

"Come on, tell me. We're supposed to reignite the flame of passion remember? For the kids?"

"I know."

"Then what is it? Come on. We use to tell each other everything."

"I know."

"I know you know, but what did I do to upset you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm over it." Fiona said looking into Adam's eyes angrily and then looking to her right.

"Fi. Talk to me." Adam wrapped his arms around Fiona as she looked down . "Please I don't like it when my love is upset. Especially at me." Adam kissed the side of her head.

Fiona sighed and looked at Adam, with water in her eyes.

"I just feel like you don't love me." Fiona choked out.

"Oh my God." Adam said shakily, and pulled Fiona into a hug as she cried softly. "Fiona I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I love you and I'll prove it in a heart beat if you ask. It doesn't have to be intimate we can talk, eat together at lunch, or anything you want." Fiona smiled with a silent laughed at how fast Adam could talk. She lifted her head and looked at him smiling and he smiled back.

"You'll shop at target with with me?"

"Well that is where you get your undergarments."

"You'll do the dishes with me?" Adam nodded.

"And you'll watch Lifetime T.V." Adam's smile fell. He would be about to say something, but then stop and think more. It took him about ten seconds to talk.

"Um..." he squeaked. "Well,...you see...I ah...I barley made it through the Notebook when we were dating...so..."

"It's okay Adam you don't have to do anything."

"Good, because I didn't want to do the dishes." Fiona giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I made you feel unloved."

"You didn't I was over reacting. Maybe the whole kids being worried got me freaked."

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Adam kissed Fiona. "We'll be fine." Fiona and Adam kissed. When they did there was cheering from the passengers. They hadn't noticed they people watching them. They broke apart and were so embarrassed.

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I lost the love because Fadam and Eclare broke up and I went back to Naruto. Then I wasn't getting any reviews and I wanted this story to be like the Eclare story Rockstar and get a lot of reviews like that. But now I'm excited about degrassi and I've learned to be patient. So please oh please leave a review even if think the story sucks tell me. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Please review and check up every day. AND SOME TELL ME WHY I CAN'T WATCH ALL THE DEGRASSI EPISODES ON !**

"So we are going to have the party on Friday and we have no idea on how to make this place look cool. Great." Simon sighed.

"Well maybe the party was a bad idea like I said all along." Micheal argued.

"Or I'm the only one trying so it's more difficult." Simon shot back.

"Fine. Let's go to the store and see what they have and maybe we'll fine something good."

"Alright, but we better get to school. Terri didn't have time to ask Amber to the party so I need to remind her."

000000000000000

"Hey, Ter. Did you ask her yet?" Simon asked, walking into the school.

"Yep I did on the phone last night."

"You have her number? Can I have it?"

"No!"

"Come on."

"Listen, you little pest. I did my part and you have to help me with a problem."

"What problem?"

"Fits will stop at nothing to bother me and now he knows about the party. He'll probably show up and bug me the whole night."

"Okay maybe we can get some football players to be security."

"We're having a party, not running a club."

"But we could, get some hot girls to serve beer and gambling tables. It be awesome!"

"No!" Terri and Micheal shouted.

000000000000000

Terri was at her locker when Fits slammed his hand to close it. Terri glared and began to walk away.

"Why won't you tell me why you hate me?"

"Hate is a strong word."

"Shut up Goldsworthy. Just give me a chance. Please!"

"No!" Fits grabbed Terri's arm and turned around.

"I've tried playing nice. But I'm not going to any more."

"You never were nice!" Terri shouted, breaking out of his grip. "You beat up kids for fun and think it's so cool! It's not! It's a terrible thing and could do so much damage, but you don't care!" Terri walked away, leaving Fits.

0000000000000000

Fiona and Adam were down at the casino drinking and playing games. Adam was losing a lot of money and Fiona tried to get him to stop, but he kept going. There were a lot of times where he had loads of money, but would still play. Fiona kept telling him she wanted to go to sleep or tried to seduce him into going, but it didn't work. Finally Adam stopped and Fiona was glad he was drunk enough to not listen. He beat a guy who had a pair of twos with a pair of threes, and got a half of a million dollars.

0000000000000000

"Adam why did you play for so long? You could have lost all the money." Fiona said laying on the bed.

"But I didn't, did I?" Adam argued, undressing into his boxers.

"But you could have." Fiona argued, watching Adam.

"Lets not think about what could have happen and focus on what going on now." Adam concluded, while crawling in bed and kissing Fiona.

Fiona opened her mouth right away and let Adam's tongue in.

"I've never had drunken sex with anyone." Adam whispered, breaking the kiss.

"I'm glad I'm your first." Fiona said shakily.

Adam moved to her neck and would occasionally run his tongue up her neck and to her jaw. Fiona shook at the sensation of his tongue being so warm and then the cooling saliva sending chills throughout her body. While Adam took Fiona's bra off, Fiona discarded his boxers. Adam would leave light kisses on her breast and sometimes lick her nipple. Fiona could feel Adam's erection and wondered how he controlled himself for this long. Fiona pulled his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Will you stop taking your time and do it already?" Fiona growled. Adam lifted his head.

"You know the first times we had sex you said you wanted a little more foreplay. Now you don't?" Adam teased.

"We haven't done this in a while so excuse me for having some pent up needs for intimacy!" Fiona exaggeratedly yelled.

"You know I kind of like when you yell." Adam winked. Fiona pulled his head down again.

"Then make me." Fiona challenged.

Adam pulled down Fiona's panties and inserted himself without warning. Fiona jumped at it and her eyes opened wide. Adam wasted no time pumping in and out with speed and strength. Fiona began to let out moans at first and would say Adam 's name repeatedly. But it wasn't enough for Adam. He continued to push harder and deeper in. Fiona squirmed around under him as the power of his thrust moved her. She closed her eyes and waited to reach the end. Adam felt him about to cum and Fiona felt her walls closing in.

"Fiona will you just scream!" Adam shouted. Fiona shook her head no. she was playing with him and challenging him to the best of his abilities.

Finally he released inside her. He pushed into her as much as he could while he did and Fiona screamed out in pleasure so loud and long. Many times she did until Adam was let go and pulled out. He laid down next to her and watch her chest move up and down. Admiring her body he looked to see it all shaking. Adam pulled strands of hair away and kissed the side of her head. Kieeping his lips to her head he whispered.

"I knew I'd get you to scream."

"I had screamed during other sex." Fiona looked at him hurt, as if he hadn't remembered.

"Yeah, but you did because you didn't care if you screamed. This time I had to work for it. It was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Nice? Hot? Sexy? Whatever you want to call it is right."

Fiona closed her eyes. "Maybe we should do it this way again. Like when the kids are gone."

"I'll treat it like a challenge. Next time I'll make you scream before you climax."

Fiona stared and smiled. She laid her hand on the back of his head and played with his hair. "Bring it."


	9. Chapter 9

Simon walked down the halls handing out invitations to the party.

"Come to 1023 Wall St. on Friday. It's going to be great." He announced.

"Simon please it's not to late to cancel the party." Michael begged.

"Why would I stop? The plan is working and Amber is this close to being mine."

"How do you think mom and dad will feel when they find out? They think you actually care about their marriage. But you just want them out of the house so you can be happy and think that if it works it's a bonus."

"Mom and dad won't find out because no one is going to tell them. Right Michael?"

Michael sighed. "Yeah. No one will tell."

"Good. Now help me hand these out." Michael looked down sad and took the papers. "This is going to help you too. You can finally get a girl."

Simon and Michael turned the corner and ran into Fits. Simon looked scared and Michael began to run.

"S-Sorry Fits. It won't happen again, promise." Fits was getting mad but looked over to see Terri watching him. His face softened.

"It's cool. It was an accident."

"Really?"  
>"Yeah, let me help you pick these up."<p>

"Uh thanks, Fits."

"Any time. This seems like a cool party. Can I come?"  
>"Well...you see..."<p>

"I get it if you don't want me to come."

Simon thought for awhile. Fits was being nice cause of Terri. Fits had tormented him for years and now he had the chance to get back.

"No that's not it. You can come."

"Really?" Fits asked, confused. He was planing on scaring it out of him, but this was easier. Although not as fun.

Simon got up and continued to pass out invites. Fits walked over to Terri and showed her the invite.

"Looks like we can share some alone time at night, huh?"

Terri grabbed the paper and ripped it. "Guess not anymore." Then walked away.

**Cruise**

Fiona was relaxing in the jacuzzi while Adam was getting them some drinks. A man came over and sat next to Fiona.

"First cruise?" he asked.

"Yep." Fiona answered, thinking he was just being nice.

"How do you like it?"

"It's nice."

"Did you come here with anyone?" Now Fiona was a bit worried.

"Yeah I came with my husband."

"Oh I see. Well I hope he treats you to these kinds of trips weekly because a women of your stature deserves only the best."

Fiona smiled, still a little weird out. "Thanks. I'm Fiona."

"I'm Bobby."

"And I'm Adam." Adam said from behind Bobby.

Bobby turned to face him. "Ah, so you are the great husband."

"Yeah I guess." Adam said, confused sitting down.

"You guess. I thought that she tells you that daily so you don't feel like the loser you are." Bobby smirked.

"That's it." Adam stood up and was about to hit Bobby.

"Adam don't." Fiona warned holding his arm back. "I think you better go." She said turning to Bobby.

"I don't have to do what you say."

"Fine. Stay. Come on Adam." Fiona got out and pulled Adam along.

Back in the room Adam was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"You bored?" Fiona asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"A bit. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"The guy."

"Well I don't want to talk about that so maybe we could do something?" Fiona crawled up Adam and straddled his waist. He turned onto his side from under her and she moved off. "What?"

"Why didn't you let me defend you?"

"Adam you weren't defending me you were going to punch a guy who just made you mad. He didn't hurt me."

"So it's okay for him to make fun of me. Thanks. Now I know how much you care."

"Adam don't even start that with me. Remember the first day here?"

"You said you were over reacting. Were you lieing to me? If you fell that way tell me!"

"It' so hard to tell you things!" Adam was silent.

"Why? Have my opinions changed or the way I tell you them? What?" he whispered.

"I just...I'm afraid that if I make a bad choice, which I've done, that it will make are relationship worse and we'll either spend the rest of are days hating each other or..." There was a pause while tears ran down Fiona's face.

"Get a divorce." Adam finished. Fiona looked up and nodded. Then let everything out. She fell to the ground and cried. Adam walked over to her and held her. He rubbed her back as she cried. Rocked back and forth till she finally calmed down. Her head was pound and they sat there in silence. Adam holding her for dear life and letting silent tears fall. "Do you think it will happen?" Adam whispered as quite as he could.

"I don't know. All I know is I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't."

"But what if we're not meant to be-"

"Don't say that!" Adam shouted. "Please. Don't say it. I can't take it." Adam whispered.

Fiona rubbed his arm. "Okay I won't."

Adam let out soft cries. You could hear them enough, but they weren't big like Fiona's. Adam was calm in a few minutes.

"I just want you to know that I love you and couldn't live without you. I-I-I wouldn't know what to do and I just wanted to defend you and show you that I was worth your time and..." Adam cried again. Fiona sat up straight and hugged him. She rubbed his back and repeatedly shushed him softly.

"Adam I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't worth my time. I just have these feelings inside of me and I just don't know."

"What do you mean feelings? For another man or or ah..." Adam panicked.

"No no, I mean like stress and fear and sadness because I felt like we were breaking up and I didn't know how to stop it and I just didn't know what to do."

"Well do you feel better know?"

"A little." Adam rested his head on the side of the bed. "Adam I think we should use this time to figure out why we were fighting and put it behind us, try to fix it and they just relax. If we don't then we'll start fighting at home again, and I really don't want to."

"Me neither. Can we do that tomorrow though I'm tired."

"Sure." Fiona smiled.

Adam got up and watched Fiona crawl in. she was on her hands and knees trying to lay down without using a lot of energy. Adam grinned and quickly tackled her onto the bed.

"Adam!" Fiona laughed.

"Yes." Adam smiled.

"Get off. I thought you were tired."

"I am but I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Well you had it now get up."

"No."

"Adam quit being so childish."

"There's a saying that says A_ct the age you feel, not the age you are._"

"Will you quite playing around."

"And there's another saying that goes _I don't stop playing because I'm old, I'm old because I stopped playing._"

"Where did you get that from?"

"The Vet's office, but I think stands for humans to."

"I wish Charlie were here. He wouldn't let you be on me like this."

"Now you like the dog."

"I never hated him."

"Well you weren't happy at first."

"I thought you went out and bought it, not take it from a crying girl." Adam coughed and sucked air in through his teeth making a sort of hissing sound.

"Yay, about that. I think now that you like him I should probably tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"See that night you were gone and the guys came over and we got drunk and watched The Hangover."

"Adam you did not steal a police car and a cop dog?"

"No I just went a bought a dog."

"So why didn't you send him back?"

"Because I woke up and he was laying with me and looking at me with those big eyes and I remembered watching a Mean Kitty thing on YouTube and how he got the cat and told you that instead."

"Adam!"

"I'm sorry and I couldn't return him I loved him."

"Oh my God."

"I love you."

"Yeah, whatever. Get off and go to bed." Adam rolled off and laid next to the wall.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Fiona moaned. "I love you." Fiona moaned an uh-huh. "Do you want to have make-up sex."

"No! I want to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"  
>"Adam I'm sure."<p>

"Okay." Adam fake sniffled.

"Will you shut up?" Adam chuckled and kissed Fiona on the side of her head.

**School**

Fits sat in front of Terri during English. While Miss. Dawes was teaching and explaining the homework Fits turned to Terri.

"Hey." he greeted. Terri didn't answer. "Nice try getting me away from that party." Fits held up an invite. "To bad I'm friends with your cousin. He gave me another one. Maybe being good does have its benefits."

"Quit the act I know you are only acting good cause you want to date me." Terri said trying to listen.

"Well, maybe that was the plan before, but now I kind of like it."

"Sure you do. Will you turn around and leave me alone?"

"You don't have to be so mad. I'm good now and will do what you say because I care."

Fits turned around and Terri frowned at the charade he was putting on. Then sighed and focused on class.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam and Fiona were dropped off on St. Martin for the day and walked along the beach thinking of what to do. It was burning hot out so they wanted to go some where cool.

"What about we go shopping. You could get a shirt or something and would get jewelry." Fiona suggested, obviously.

"Sure and maybe we'll find something for the kids." Adam agreed.

"What about a shot glass?" Adam asked.

"For the kids?" Fiona asked, shocked.

"No, for us."

"We don't drink as much as we use to."

"Yeah, but that's when the kids didn't go out so much. This could make a night interesting."

"Well, I guess that would be different."

Adam chuckled and took the shot glass. Fiona looked around for clothes. She was trying not to buy a lot so Adam wouldn't get mad at her. There was so much and she wanted it all, but knew it would only make things worse.

"Doesn't anything catch your eye?" Adam asked from behind Fiona.

"I'm just trying to cut down." Fiona nervously laughed. Adam gave her a confused look, and leaned on his elbows on the glass case of jewelry Fiona was looking at.

"When do you ever cut down on shopping?"

"Just thought it would be nice."

"What do you mean?" Fiona turned to face him.

"I don't want to fight."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm making you mad?" Adam said slowly.

"No you're not."

"Then... wait what?"

"I have no idea."

"You said you didn't want to fight."

"I don't."

"Was I making you mad? I didn't want to start a fight."

"No you weren't making me mad, I didn't want to make you mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I would shop to much, that's what the first fight we had was about." Fiona looked down.

"Fiona." Adam picked her head up. "I'm not mad about that any more. I over reacted."

"No you didn't, you were right. You were working hard while I spent most of it."

"Why can't it always be this way?"

"It was at one point."

"What changed?"

"We got married and had twin boys."

"Those stupid unplanned bastards."

"Hey, they are not bastards, they just make are life harder."

"But they make us proud every day bringing back C- tests and detention slips."

"Hey, that is only Simon. My Michael always has straight A's and never gets in trouble."

"Wait a minute. Your Michael he has my DNA, too."

"Yeah, but Simon is more like you sense he's a rebel."

"I was a perfect student and you know it."

"You were bad to the bone." Adam stepped closer and grabbed Fiona's and bringing her closer.

"You know I'm not the only bad person here." Adam whispered. Fiona looked around nervously and tried to push Adam away, but he held onto her.

"Adam not here." she growled.

"Then can you just buy what you want so we can go back to the ship."

"We can't till three. It's only 12." Fiona said, looking at the clock.

"We can rent a room for three hours."

"I can't go for three hours."

"Yeah, we need to work on that."

"Oh am I get boring?" Fiona said with sarcasm.

"Well, I guess it was fun to try and get you to scream, but it wasn't enough for me."

"Alright. We can shop a little and get a room at two."

"12:30."

"1:30."

"12."

"Adam you go up not down."

"That's stupid. Why don't I want to spend time with you? I thought that was the idea of the cruise."

"Whatever. 1."

"2:45."

"That only gives us 15 minutes."

"I can make that work."

"Adam I'll rent a room for 1 o'clock, okay?"

"1:30?"

"I made that offer already."

"But I tried to see if you would go lower."

"Now you are just being dumb."

"I am o-fended."

"O-fended?"

"Yes I like to put emphasis on the 'o' do you mind?"

"You are so weird."

"Yeah well you married me."

"Did I say I regret it?"

"You sort of did back home."

"I'm sorry about that I-I-I didn't know what I was saying and and …..." Adam grabbed Fiona.

"Fi, it's okay I was joking." Fiona grew angry and hit Adam's arm hard. "Ow!"

"It's not funny!" Fiona walked out in fake anger."

"Fiona don't be like this." Adam followed laughing.

0000000000000000

"So I was wondering." Fits said coming up and leaning on the locker next to Terri's. "How do you like the new Fits?"

"I don't."

"How come?" Fits asked calmly.

"Because It's not who you are. You're just acting nice so I'll like you."

"Or I now like being good."

"Or you're an ass trying to trick me. Too bad you're not that smart." Then Terri closed her locker and walked away.

**AN- So I hope you guys are liking the story. If so please leave a comment and if you don't stop reading. Thanks for reading and check every day cause who knows when I'll update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- okay so here is the next chapter. Please review. **

"Simon we're going to be late for school. Come on."

"Hold it I have to get some money."

"For what?"

"Amber."

"Are you going to pay her to go out with you? Because I don't think Mom and Dad would want you to spend the emergency money on a hooker."

"Ha ha. No I'm going to buy her a gift."

"So you can be her sugar daddy?"

"No, so she'll see how sweet I can be."

"Or how you can get her anything she wants."

"She's not into the money."

"But you wish she were so you could date her."

"Why would I want a girl like that?"

"Because she's hot to you."

"And she's not to you?"  
>"I can't like her. Isn't there a code?"<p>

"Yeah, but if there wasn't would you like her?"  
>"No. She's not into the stuff I'm into."<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"Ask people she's not that smart."<p>

"Yes she is."

"No she's not."  
>"She doesn't sound stupid."<p>

"Well yeah she knows how to put a guy down, but in school she just sucks."  
>"Well, I'm going to see what she's into and buy it for her. I don't care if you guys think that she's and stupid brunette."<br>"Oh, yeah, you guys could have a very intriguing conversation on hair products."

"Well at least I'm talking to her. You don't even have a crush on a girl."

"So?"  
>"You're in middle school. Where's the teen hormones?"<br>"There there I can just control them."  
>"And that is why you have one friend."<br>"Hannah is your friend to."  
>"I have other friends."<br>"Aren't they my friends too since I'm your _twin_?"  
>"No they think you're a nerd."<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause you're a nerd." Simon and Michael walked out and to the school<p>

0000000000000000

"Hey, Hannah?" Michael asked, sitting across from her at the lunch table.

"Yeah?" Hannah asked, pushing her glasses up.

"Do you think girls like me?"  
>"Why wouldn't they? You're smart, funny, nice,-"<p>

"That's what I think-" Michael chimed in, but Hannah kept going.

"Cool, and cute, and understanding,-

"Hannah!" Michael yelled, stopping her list.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine I guess. Any way do you think that I could get a girl to go to the party with me?"  
>"Oh I know there's at least one girl how would love to." Hannah sat up straight and smoothed out her pink shirt.<p>

"Really? Awesome! Thanks Hannah!" Michael got up and walked away. Hannah watched him go and sighed.

"Any time." she whispered to herself.

0000000000000000

"Wow. That was awesome." Fiona said. They had just gotten back from a dance club on the ship and had danced the night away.

"Yeah. It has been so long since we've danced."

"Yeah. The last time we did was the night you impregnated me."

"I remember that night. You had zero rhythm."

"Yeah, yeah but I got better as the time went by."

"Yeah, you got beter at a lot of things." Adam wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you saying i was bad before?"

"No. I loved being with you all the time. Now it's like I never see you."

"I wish it could change, but..."

"I want to go back. I mean I love the kids at times, but I miss dancing and kissing and the flirting."

"You still flirt and we can still dance and kiss."

"Yeah but it was different back then."

"How is it different?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

"Maybe you don't love me as much." Fiona whispered.

"What?"

"Maybe we just aren't that in love any more."

"No that is it. I love more than I did the day we met, and I keep loving you even more every day."

"That's what a lot of guys say."  
>"Why don't you believe me?"<br>"Well, I don't understand what has changed so much that you feel like we don't have what we use to."  
>"I never said that."<br>"But you were implying it."

"No. I just said things were different back then, which they were."

"That shouldn't matter."

"It doesn't!"  
>"Then why did you say it!"<br>"I don't know!" Fiona had never heard Adam yell so loud. Adam's face fell and he sat on the bed ashamed. Fiona tried to put her arm around him, but he moved over.

"Adam I'm sorry. I always do this."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I don't want to fight, but I feel like you're not telling me some thing and I want to know what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Adam please."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Now that we have kids. It's not like back in the day when we could have sex all day and spend all the money on each other. We have to go to work and pay bills and we can be with each other the way we use to be."<p>

"Adam the kids leave the house every night to go some where. We can be alone many times."

"Yeah, but they come back and we have to stop."

"So is this about the kids?"  
>"No, no, oh God no. It's just that we were free and now we're tied down."<p>

"Adam the kids will leave one day. Maybe not soon, but one day."

"But what if that day comes and we aren't into having sex any more. Then it's like we let are lives go by."

"Adam I was like 22 when I got pregnant. The kids are six-teen so I'm 38 and the kids will be out of the house in two years. Trust me I'll still be as horny as I was in High school." Adam chuckled.

"You weren't that horny."

"You didn't see the lust in my eyes?"

"Yeah, but you never got so horny to jump me or something."

"I'm sorry, was I making you wait?"  
>"Yes, you made me wait months."<p>

"How many?"  
>"Like 10."<p>

"Adam we had sex on are tenth month anniversary, well at least in that month."

"Yeah, so?"  
>"You wanted to have sex with me when you saw me?"<br>"You didn't see my eyes undressing you as I walked up the steps?"  
>"You are so weird."<p>

"Me so horny, me love you long time." Adam said in a high pitched Chinese like voice.

"Okay." Fiona laid down on bed and tried to sleep.

"Okay? That's it? No 'Me so horny too, me want sex right now.'?"Adam said, making the voice from before, but a little girly.

"I want to sleep." Fiona yawned.

"Fiona you just told me that I have to wait two freakin years before I can fuck you hourly. You have to wait till tomorrow till you sleep in a king sized bed. Not these to cribs that we pushed together." Fiona smiled, although Adam couldn't see since she had her back turned to him. " I think we should take advantage of this last night of freedom, before we go back to those evil demons that keep us apart, to have sex." Fiona rolled over and looked at Adam.

"That's a good point, but I'm tired so no." then she rolled over again.

"So this is how it's going to be. Okay."

Adam laid down and wrapped his arms around Fiona. He kissed her head like he was saying good night, but then he kissed her cheek and shoulder and moved her hair so he could kiss her neck. Right away he began sucking hard and biting. Fiona's eyes were slightly open, but the pleasure that shot through her body made her weak. Adam could move away and her body would follow on its own accord. Adam got her on her back and climbed on top.

"Adam." Fiona sighed before Adam kissed her.

Fiona moaned into his mouth multiple times. Adam grew hard and quickly unzipped Fiona's pants. Fiona pushed Adam off and began to undress herself.

"Get undressed. I don't want to take my time tonight." she commanded. Adam smirked and did as he was told.

Adam was undressed fully and Fiona tackled him onto the floor. Fiona took hold and stuck it into her. Adam groaned a the harsh force Fiona displayed. She knew he licked it long, fast ,and rough. Fiona lifted herself up and down on top of Adam. Adam stared up at the ceiling. Fiona slowed.

"Adam?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"  
>"Yeah. Keep going."<p>

Fiona knew he wasn't okay. She wasn't that rough because she was tired and want to get her pleasure and go to bed. But Adam was laying on the floor unsatisfied. She loved to be on top because she knew how to drive him crazy. She loved to watch him squirm. Although she was good and ready for bed. Adam loved her and didn't want to make her upset. So she got a little risky. Fiona took in a long breath and got up. Adam layed on the floor and began to sit up. Fiona pushed him down and grabbed him. She began to wipe her tongue up and down it. Then she started to put it in her mouth bobbing her head up and down fast. Adam moaned and let out shaky breathes. Fiona took it out of her and blew light, small air onto it. She could hear Adam sigh. Fiona had never done that to him. Well, maybe twice but normally didn't do it for long. She didn't know what to do and was afraid Adam would be disappointed. Fiona grabbed Adam again and rubbed him hard with her thumb. Then put herself onto it again. Fiona would lift herself up and drop hard back down. Causing Adam to moan out loudly. Adam would moan and whimper trying to keep his voice down while she fucked herself. This isn't the first time Fiona did the work herself, but it felt better than before. Adam was trying to roll onto of Fiona because he could move at a faster pace than she could and needed to go faster and harder. But she kept him down and grinded against him. Fiona kept torturing Adam, she decided to stop and sleep, but once she let her guard down Adam rolled her over and as fast and as hard as he could pounded in and out of her. Fiona reached her climax and in a few minutes and they laid on the floor. Adam looked at the clock and saw they had had sex for about an hour and a half.

"Hey, Fi?" Adam said rolling over to her.

"What?"  
>"We beat are record."<p>

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah. So do you want to go to bed now?"

"Nah, lets go again." Fiona pulled Adam on top of her and kissed him.

**AN- okay so this is like the longest chapter I've ever written so please oh please review it.**


	12. Chapter 12

People began to come to the party around eight and more and more piled in later. The house was getting packed and people complained about everything. There weren't any games, alcohol, or anything interesting. Simon told them they could do whatever they want. After that the party warmed up. Tons of gross games being played and everyone laughing and dancing.

"Hey!" Simon heard Fits call.

"Hey, man." Simon greeted.

"Where's your cousin?"

"Why should I tell you?" Fits grabbed Simon by the shirt and was about to punch him. Then he noticed Terri watching and let go of Simon. Simon smirked.

"Sorry. Still getting use to being nice." Fits said, trying to hide his anger, but failing.

"It's okay. I know it won't happen again." Simon patted Fits on the shoulder and left. Then was pulled back by Fits.

"Listen you little punk if you bug me any more today I'll kill you at school."

"What do you think Terri will say?"

"I don't care. I'll get her to date me some day. But you might not get that chance." Fits pushed Simon away.

Simon went around the house to look for Amber. She was talking to Terri.

"Hey." Simon greeted Terri.

"Hi, can we talk?" Terri asked, pulling Simon with her.

"I guess. What's up?"  
>"Your girlfriend is an idiot."<p>

"What?"  
>I can barley have a conversation."<p>

"Fine I'll talk to her, but right now Fits is about to tear my guts out because I messed with him."

"Well, this party is a stupid idea and you invited him."

"I thought I could mess with him because he would be _nice_. Can you just talk to him so he'll leave me alone. Oh and tell him I sent you."

"No! I'm not talking to him."

"Well, it's that or her." Simon motioned towards Amber. Terri groaned and glared at Simon before walking away to find Fits.

"Hey there." Simon greeted Amber.

"Hi." Amber answered coldly.

"How do you like the party?"

"I did when I was talking to Terri. Where is she?"  
>"She went to talk to Fits."<p>

"You mean you made her talk to Fits. She hates him why would she talk to him?"

"To save me from getting killed."

"Right she told me about the fight you guys got into downstairs. Real mature." Amber stated sarcasticly.

"I bet you were afraid I'd die. It's understandable. The world would be sad without me in it."

"Could you be self centered?" Amber walked away.

0000000000000

Terri walked around and talked to her friends instead of Fits, but was still found by him. She tried to walk away but he caught up to her pulled back by the arm. Terri began to try and pull out of Fits' grasp.

"Terri, come on, can we talk?" Fits yanked her back and she faced him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"What?"

"Why don't you like me. I'm nice and I haven't punched anyone, maybe wanted to but I didn't."

"I don't care. It's good that you aren't beating people up, but it's not you."

"So what?"  
>"I don't want to date some one that's not being themselves."<p>

"But me changing says that I'll do anything for you."

"That may work in movies, but in real life I'm not goo goo eyes for it."

"Then what do you want me to do? I'll do anything to be with you."

"It won't work out."

"Yes it will, I'll make sure of it."

"I don't want everyday to be like a struggle. I want a nice easy relationship."

"There's no such thing."

"Maybe not, but there's one better than the relationship I'd have with you."

"How do you know. You never gave me a chance."

"You didn't really give me the impression that you wanted to take your time."

"If you want to I will. We can even become friends first."

"I don't want to be." Terri began to walk away.

"Come on! What do you want?" Terri walked farther away. "BITCH!" Fits yelled. Everyone in the room stopped and stared. Terri paused for awhile and left without looking back.

0000000000000

"Amber!" Simon called. Amber was sitting on a windowsill.

"Leave me alone." Amber commanded and stood up to walk away.

"Wait, Amber, please!" Amber turned, her brown, curly hair resting on her tan face. "Can you just give me a chance?"

"What do you want?" Simon looked down and back up to Amber. He patted the area next to him and she sat down.

"I just wanted to give you this." Amber opened a small box and pulled out an charm bracelet with a car and heart.

"Why a car?"  
>"It was free."<p>

"You know I don't care about the money?"  
>"I just said the car was free." Amber laughed.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Amber handed the box and necklace back to Simon and left.

0000000000000

Michael was hanging out with Hannah most of the night and kept thinking about girls that would date him. Should he ask Hannah. No, that would be weird to ask a girl for girl advice. Michael saw a couple of girl and decided to go for it. Simon had taught Michael a few pick-up lines, but didn't really remember them. Oh, well.

_Every line you see is the different ways Michael tried to pick-up a girl._

"Did it hurt when heaven fell...?" "What?" "Never mind."

"If my lip got bit by...ah...if I bit my lip...Goodbye."

"If I threw a 50 cent coin in the air what are my chances of getting ahead?" "I don't even know what that means?" "Oh. Well then….ah...enjoy the party."

_If anyone gets how the last pick-up means please tell me in a review. I saw on youtube and was like what does that mean? Does a 50 cent coin have 2 heads or what? Thank you._


	13. Chapter 13

Michael found Hannah and sat down with her on the couch.

"Hey where have you been?"

"I just tried to hit on some girls, but failed because I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser. You just aren't meant to be like Simon and use dumb pick up lines."

"Yeah, but he has had like five dates and two girlfriends ever since eighth grade. Me I can't even talk to a girl."

"You're talking to me."

"Yeah, but you are friend."

"But I'm also a girl. Just talk to girls about the stuff we talk about."

"Not all girls are interested in the human body like you are."

"I'm sure there's a girl out there for you. She could even be sitting right in front of you." Hannah smiled.

"Well, it's not like in those movies where the guy is so stupid that when a girl flirts he doesn't get it, and later they get together. I'm not like that."

"Right." Hannah replied sarcasticly.

"What?"

"Nothing go and find that girl."

"I can't."

"I know there is one girl in this room that like you."

"Who?"  
>"You have to figure it out."<p>

"Come on Hannah."

"You said you weren't like the stupid guys in the movies."

"Fine, I'll find the girl and prove that I'm better in real life then the actors in shows." Michael stood up and walked far away from Hannah. Hannah sighed and her friend Sasha turned to her.

"Girl, why don't you just tell him?"  
>"Because I'm nervous and do you see him? He doesn't even think as me as anything more than a friend. I can't just tell. He might not like me that way and are friendship will be ruined and he'll think no girl likes him."<p>

"Well, you have to take that chance. I did and I'm happy with it to." Then Sasha's boyfriend came and sat down. They started kissing right in front of Hannah. Hannah gave them a disgusted look and moved away from them on the couch.

0000000000000

"Fits, man, you got to let her go. She isn't worth it." Owen said, drunk.

"But she is. You don't know. I have never been this so crazy about a girl before."

"Well, she isn't going to come easily so why bother?"

"Because she's worth the work?" Fits took another beer before going to find Terri.

He found her sitting on the stairs.

"What you doing?" Fits asked.

"Nothing." Terri yawned.

"You tired?" Fits asked.

"Yeah."

"Want to go to bed?"  
>"Not with you." Fits stayed quite, but then rushed away. Terri sat there, but got worried and went to check on him. She found him in the bathroom puking. "What did you eat?"<p>

"More like what I drank."

"Did you drink Adam and Fiona's champagne?"

"No, some guys brought it."

"Alright, come on." Terri helped Fits up the steps and into the guest room.

"I knew you wanted to sleep."

"I'm here to watch you and make sure you don't die."

"Sure." there was a silence. " Terri, can I ask you some thing?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Why won't you talk to me?"  
>"I'm talking right now."<br>"I mean why won't you date me, or become my fiend, or give me a chance?"  
>"Because it doesn't matter. Anything we do won't go anywhere."<p>

"Why does that matter? If I care about you and you care for me then nothing else matters."

"But I don't care for you the way you do for me."

"But you care a little."

"Yes." Fits sat up and kissed Terri.

Terri thought about pulling a way, but for some reason decided against it.

0000000000000

"Michael!" Hannah called. Michael was sitting and drink soda.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Can you tell me who the girl is so I can ask her out. I don't care who she is I don't really not like anyone at are school."

"Michael, the truth is..." Michael stared, waiting for the name. "is that I don't know a girl that likes you. I wanted to make you feel good so you would be happy."

"What? Why why would you do that?"

"I thought it was a good idea."

"Hannah, I feel like such an idiot. How could you do something so stupid?"  
>"Hey, it was not stupid. I was trying to help, but you are blowing this out of proportion!"<p>

"How would you feel if I did this to you!"  
>"I would care because I like you!"<p>

"What?" Hannah pulled Michael forward and kissed him hard. People standing around howled and cheered.

"Hannah..." Michael said once they pulled away. Hannah ran off.

0000000000000

Simon was also on the search for someone. Amber had given him a chance and liked the present, but still turned him down. When he found her he got mad, but tried to control himself.

"Amber, I think we need to talk."

"Simon please. Forget about me and leave."

"No not until you tell me the truth. You finally start to warm up to me and you like the gift and we talked like normal people, but then you push me away and walk out."

"It's not going to work out."

"Why not?"  
>"Because I like your brother."<p>

**AN- Didn't see that coming did ya. Leave a review and let out all those thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: okay so this is the last chapter to the story. I had a good time writing this and I ask that you give me one last comment and go to the poll on my web page thing to vote for my next story idea.**

Michael ran around trying to find Hannah. Everyone said she was in different places. Michael walked down a hallway to find Simon sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall. Simon looked a little sad, when during the party he was in high spirits. Maybe he gave up on Amber.

"Hey, man." Michael smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hi." Simon growled and looked away.

"What's wrong."

"Amber."

"I told you she didn't like you." Michael joked. Simon got mad and grabbed Michael by the collar. Pulling him right up to his face.

"Yeah laugh it up. And once you're done you can spend the rest of the night kissing Amber."

"What are you talking about?"  
>"Amber likes you and not me. What did you say to her?"<p>

"Nothing I would never go behind your back like that."

"Sure you wouldn't." Simon pushed Michael away.

"Why would I do that?"  
>"Because I had a chance with her and you got jealous."<p>

"Didn't I complain about how she annoys me this morning?"  
>"Probably to get me to think she wasn't worth my time so you could have her."<p>

"I wouldn't do all that out of jealousy and from where I'm standing you're the jealous one."

Simon pulled Michael up and pushed him down. Then jumped on top of him. Michael and Simon rolled out into the living room. Simon on top trying to punch Michael, but Michael would stop them or block them. Simon was pulled off by two boys and Michael was helped up by Hannah.

"Simon what are you doing?" Amber asked, from behind him. Simon turned.

"What do you think?" Simon yelled. Everyone stared.

"Is this because I like your brother?"

"No!" Simon answered with heavy sarcasm.

"Simon what does it matter? He didn't know!"  
>"But why him. He doesn't care about you he doesn't even like you. I do and you still try to o for him."<p>

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It's just that he is so smart and funny and cute."

"Cute? We're twins!" Amber looked around confused. Simon waved her off and ran outside.

Michael tried to go after him, but was held back by Hannah.

"Michael you're hurt. Let's fix you up."

Hannah pulled Michael up stairs, into the bathroom. Simon had hit Michael's forehead and was going to leave a bruise if they didn't get ice on it.

"Hannah?" Michael asked.

"Yeah?"

"About the kiss..."

"It doesn't matter. We can pretend like it never happened."

"But I don't want to." Hannah looked him in the eyes.  
>"What are you talking about?"<p>

"I want to go out with you."

"Michael you don't have to-"

"No I want to. I thought about it and you are always there for me and I can talk to you and we get along great. So if you want I would like to go out with you some time." Hannah smiled and so did Michael.

"The movies maybe?"  
>"Anywhere." Hannah leaned close and kissed Michael. When there was a knock on the door. Michael pulled away. "Hold it!" And went back to Hannah.<p>

0000000000000

Adam was packing the last bags while Fiona was checking the time for leaving. Fiona walked in and hugged Adam from behind. Adam smiled and turned to her.

"You sure you don't want to sneak on the next ship?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tempting, but I miss the boys and Charlie."

"So we can still keep him?"

"I never said we were going to get rid of him."

"Just checking. So is everything good?"

"Well, the time for landing is, but there's a storm and all the flights are canceled."

"So we'll have to rent a hotel room."

"Or an apartment?"  
>"Come on. We're still on vacation."<p>

"I guess."

"Let's spend the last night here in a fabulous hotel with a pool and a balcony over looking the ocean."

"Are you going to spend this night in dreamland?"  
>"I can here, so yes."<p>

"Fair enough."

0000000000000

Terri woke up to bright streams of light. She moved around and felt something holding her down. Terri turned to see Fits sleeping next to her. She quickly looked under the covers to see she had all her clothes on. She sighed in relief but fell back on the bed and whispered.

"Fuck."

Fits rolled a bit and woke up. Terri turned her head and looked at him. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. She turn ed her head and moved away.

"What?" Fits asked, confused and upset.

"I barley remember what happened last night, and I don't think I want to."

Terri stood up and walked down stairs to Michael ans Simon cleaning things up. Simon looked mad and he and Michael never looked at each other.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Michael ruined my life." Simon answered, bitterly.

"Simon thinks I flirted with Amber even though I'm dating Hannah."

"What?" Simon turned to look at him.

"Way to go Michael. You got a girl and Simon don't."

"Shut up, Terri. May I ask why you fell asleep in Fits' arms last night."

"It's not what you think you little pest."

"Can you guys not yell, I got a major hangover." Fits groaned coming down the stairs.

"Fits go home." Terri walked over and opened the door for him.

"Terri?" Fit's turned to look at her. "Can you give me one chance. I know I came on strong and you don't really like guys like me, but you weren't drunk last night." Terri stared for a moment.

"I'm going to bed." she closed the door and left.

"Simon, I'm sorry about Amber. I don't like her and I would never do that." Michael apologized.

"I know. I was mad and didn't know what I as doing."

"It's okay."

"I didn't apologize." Michael shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Now I apologized." Simon smirked. Michael smiled and threw the last pieces of garbage away.

0000000000000

Terri woke up a hour later walked home at three. She need to get home to take care of Shadow and so her mom and dad didn't wonder why she wasn't home.

When she turned the corner to her drive way she saw Fits standing in front with flowers. _This boy just doesn't give up. _She thought.

Terri walked up to him and crossed her arms. She stared at him and waited for him to speak. He just looked at her.

"Well, what do you want to say?" Terri asked, annoyed.

"I want you to give me a chance."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I like you a lot and you won't give me a shot to show you how much I care. And you kissed me and fell asleep in my arms so you know that you have feelings for me. I know you have feelings for me. Why can't you just admit it?"  
>"Listing just go home. My parents will be back and I don't want my dad getting all protective and my mom all excited."<p>

"Terri! We're home!" Terri and Fits turned to see Eli and Clare hop out of Morty. Terri groaned. "Go home." Terri growled at Fits.

Fits frowned and stayed put. Clare came up and hugged Terri. Then she looked at Fits.

"Who's your friend?"

"He's not-"

"I'm Mark Fits Gerald, but everyone calls me Fits. I go to school with Terri." Fits smiled and Clare smiled back.

"Are you one of Terri's friends?" Eli chimed in, glaring at Fits.

"Sorta." Fits answered.

"Sorta?" Eli gave a confused look.

"I have only talked to Terri. I don't know if she takes me as a friend, but I take her as one." Fits smiled.

"Alright." Eli glared at Fits before walking into the house. Clare shrugged.

"Fits do you want to come in?" Clare asked.

"I'd love to." Clare walked inside and whispered something in Eli's ear and he rolled his eyes. Terri was going to walk in, but moved away and motioned for Terri to go in. "Ladies first." Terri sighed and went in, followed by Fits.

"So Fits what were you doing over here before we got home?"

"Just talking to Terri."

"About what?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Really?" Eli squinted his eyes.

"Eli stop trying to act big and mean, you cry when your hockey team loses."  
>"I wasn't crying."<p>

"Sure."

"Any way I think Fits needs to go home now." Terri spoke suddenly.

"Do you Fits?" Clare asked.

"Uh...No I don't have to be any where all day."

"Well, what if you stay for dinner?" Clare suggested.

"Only if Terri wants me to." everyone turned their attention to Terri, who was looking down. Terri sighed under her breath.

"I don't mind." she muttered.

"Alright I'll start cooking. Why don't you two go hang out while Eli and I make the food."

"Okay. Come on Fits." Terri walked up stairs and Fits followed closely behind.

Once they were gone Clare jumped up and down and squealed quietly. Eli looked at her and smirked.

"Clare why do you hate me?"

"Eli I just thought it would be nice if we had Terri's 'friend' stay for dinner." Clare did the finger thing at the word friend.

"I know, but I don't think Terri likes him. I think he's a stalker who won't leave her alone."

"Eli, calm down. Terri would have told us."

"Clare, Terri doesn't tell us everything any more. She tells us what we want to hear. The lies like, yeah mom I'll stay pure till marriage. Do you she her? To every guy at school she looks like that girl from Easy A."

"Eli, you're over-reacting. She would tell us."

"Not if he's standing right next to her."

"Eli, you're being absurd."

"I'm absurd? Did I think you were cheating on me when you had to work late shifts for Terri's broken arm?"

"Okay, you came to see me at work so of coarse you didn't."

"How do you know I visited out of love? Maybe I came because I thought you were cheating."

"Eli, come help me with the potatoes." Eli sighed and walked over to the sink.

"You know, when I asked if you hated me. I was talking about having to make dinner."

00000000000000

"Okay I have good news." Fiona announced as she walked into the hotel room.

"They hotel has a strip club."

"No!" Fiona turned and frowned.

"What?"

"Why would you want a strip club?"

"I was just thinking about are relationship and I remembered my bachelor party. The guys got a stripper."

"Oh so you want to relive the glory days?"

"It would be nice."

"So was she sexier than me or...?"

"No she looked a lot like you, that's why I was thinking about it."

"Oh, well back to the news. The storm is going to clear up and we can go at six and make it back by eight."

"Great, so we can start getting packed again?"

"Well, it's three thirty so we can stay for a while."

00000000000000

It was five o'clock when Clare began to clean up the dinner.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Fits." Clare said while cleaning up the table.

"The pleasure was mine, Mrs. Edwards. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Terri why don't you walk Fits out."

"Yes mom." Terri and Fits walked towards the door when Fits turned to Eli.

"It was nice to meet you, sir." Fits held out his hand. Eli hesitated and looked between Fits' face and his hand. Eli grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. It sorta said 'I know this isn't how you really act, so quit it, but you can date my daughter if she wants to'.

"You too Fits."

With that Fits walked all the way to the door, but before Terri could close it he stopped it and held it open. He gazed at her and smiled a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Thanks for the dinner. I'll have to come back over some time again." Terri breathed in and out.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?"

"Never."

Terri watched as he waited for the words he wanted to hear for so long. Fits normally looked either evil and angry or like a huge faker, but his eyes held a kind of joy and peace, like he knew something was coming and was glad. She liked the way he was looking at her, she felt safe, comfortable.

"Pick me up at eight." Terri said and closed the door.

00000000000000

Fiona had gone to get something from a store. She wanted to have something to remember the trip by, even though she had bought a case full of stuff. Adam just wanted her to get back so they could go to the airport. Adam heard the door open and close. He was about to say something when Fiona turned into the bathroom right away. Maybe she needed to go pee or something. The door opened about a minute later with Fiona in a robe.

"How was the shopping, get anything good?" Adam asked.

"You tell me." Fiona said, seductively while pulling the robe of and letting it hit the ground. Fiona was dressed like a stripper. _(I'll let you imagine.)_ Adam sat up and swallowed loudly. He bit his lip and breathed deeply. Once he calmed down he smiled and looked Fiona up and down.

"Well?" Fiona asked, crawling up the bed, and laying half on top of Adam. Adam licked his lips and breathed in.

"It's nice." Adam breathed out.

"Just nice?" Fiona flirted, playing with his collar. Adam got control of himself and was ready to play her game. He smirked and whispered.

"Well, I'd like to see what's underneath."

Fiona smirked and moved up. She pulled Adam up and sat on his lap. She rotated her hips against his and Adam held back his noises, but you could see the pleasure he had in his expression. Fiona sat up tall on her knees as she began to undress in front of Adam. Adam gulped and began to help. Fiona stood up on the bed and pulled her underwear down. Adam was staring. Fiona giggled and threw the underwear at Adam's face. Adam chuckled and put them on the nightstand. Fiona laughed, she knew he'd want to keep them, she spent a lot of time picking them out.

Fiona remembered back when they were dating and just starting to have sex Adam kept a lot of her undergarments. Her bras and underwear. Most of them probably got left there by mistake, but some he hid and kept. She wondered if he still had some.

"Fiona?" Adam whispered. Fiona's head shot back to Adam and she noticed that he was naked. She must have zoned out.

"Sorry, I was recalling the time I found your little stash." Fiona smirked. Adam smiled nervously.

Fiona put the conversation, if you'd call it that, away and kissed him. Adam kissed back with force and aggression. He flipped Fiona over so he was on top. As soon as they stopped Adam pushed himself inside her. Fiona arched her back up to get closer to Adam. Adam threw his head back as Fiona lifted herself onto Adam. Adam thrusted in and out. At first it was slow and smooth because of the new position, but then he got the hang of it and started to move faster and sharper. Fiona's body became overtaken with pleasure and she collapsed breathing heavily. Adam never stopped, he leaned down and kissed Fiona on the side of her head as she screamed and moaned.

"Just relax and let me do the work." Adam whispered next to her ear.

Fiona laid down and let Adam continue to push in and out. Fiona squirmed under Adam as he pushed in with force and speed, but get tried and slow down at times. Some times he got tired and stayed still inside her for a minute. Fiona twisted and turned a little when he stopped. It was weird to have Adam not move while he was inside of her.

"Adam." Fiona whispered. Adam was breathing heavily and looked down at Fiona. "If you're tired you can stop." Adam smirked.

"I'm not tired I just keep flash-backing to all the other times we had sex." Fiona smiled gently and sat up, causing Adam's penis to come out.

"I thought that would get in the mood."

"Yeah, but...I don't think my problem was with the kids and not being intimate with you."

"Then what was it?" Fiona asked, sitting close to him.

"It was that we didn't spend time together, like intimate or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean when we got married and you got pregnant I spent most the time at work. Then they kids were born and well, obviously we had to take care of them."

"And although we've been apart of their lives for years we want to be part of them even more."

"Well, who's going to give them girl advice and teach them how to treat a lady."

"You might want to better than you are now on that lady thing."

"Why? What have I done?"

"Humping me on the kitchen counter? That doesn't seem like a good way to treat a lady."

"You were begging for more afterwards."

"I wasn't begging!" Fiona slapped his arm. Adam laughed and leaned into kiss Fiona. It was a couple of seconds and soft. Not soft like a feather, but not hard like they crashed their lips together. Just the way Fiona liked it. Fiona 'hhmmed' in pleasure as she pulled away. She turned away from Adam and lied down. Adam smiled at her and cuddle with her under the blankets.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm Adam had set went of. Adam and Fiona groaned in unison. Fiona lifted her right arm up to the right side of Adam's head to hold him down.

"Can we get a different flight?" Adam chuckled.

"No, get up I'll care you to the airport." Adam stood up.

"Will you really?" Fiona turned and smiled.

"If you truly want me to."

Adam cared Fiona threw the lobby while getting strange looks from everyone and getting pointed at by kids.

"I wonder if they think I'm dead." Fiona whispered.

00000000000000

"Mom! Dad!" Michael and Simon cheered as Adam and Fiona got out of the car.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted.

"Oh, my babies!" Fiona exclaimed, and hugged them. She hugged Simon, then Michael, and then both at the same time. "Oh I missed you two so much. I was worried about my baby boys."

People walking by stared and silently snickered.

"Mom, stop. People are watching." Simon hissed nervous.

Fiona cleared her throat and breathed.

"Sorry honey, I just missed you."

"It's okay mom we missed you, too." Michael hugged Fiona.

"Aw, I love you." Fiona cooed.

Adam came up behind Simon and nudged him. Simon looked behind him at Adam and read his mind. He gave him a 'really dad?' whine face. Adam gave him a warning look and Simon went up to Fiona.

"I love you, mom." and hugged her. Fiona looked past Simon and winked at Adam. Adam winked back.

"Okay so let's get inside and eat, airplane food is not my friend."

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Fiona asked as they walked into the house.

"Nothing much. School, sport games, and parties." Michael said, and got wide eyed. Simon looked over at him.

"What do you mean parties?" Adam crossed his arms.

"Sport parties. Some people threw them and we went. Don't worry we got all our homework in on time." Simon smiled.

"Alright." Adam turned slowly away from them.

00000000000000

_Eight o'clock _

There was a knock at the door. Clare went and opened it to find Fits standing outside. He was about to say something, but closed his mouth when he saw Clare. He must have been expecting Terri.

"Hi Fits. Terri will be down in a couple of minutes. Come in and sit." Clare ushered him in. Fits nodded his head.

"Thank you."

Fits walked in and saw Eli sitting on the couch watching him. Fits smiled and acted interested with a picture of Eli and Clare at their wedding. Eli walked up behind him.

"You don't have to act interested in a picture of Clare and I."

"How long have you guys been married?"

"17 years."

"Wow. Did you ever regret it?"

"Some times during fights I get n=mad and say I do, but it's not true."

"It must be nice."

"Don't get any big ideas."

"Don't worry not yet." Eli said nothing. Fits turned to see him glaring at him. "Many, many years, sir." Fits said, nervously.

"Daddy, stop scaring him." Terri came down in skinny jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with what looked to be like paint splattered on it. "He spent days trying get me to date him, don't have me go through all that annoyance for nothing."

"If he tried so long than he shouldn't give up easily." Eli stated. Terri smirked Eli's smirk and walked down the rest of the stairs. She grabbed Fits' hand and pulled him out. On his way past Eli he whispered.

"I won't give up on her."

00000000000000

"I can't believe how funny that movie was." Terri shouted.

"I know I loved the fighting scene." Fits stated.

"And the little boy Robbie! Oh my God!"

"I thought we taught you not to use the Lords name is vain." Eli said, coming down the stairs. Terri turned.

"Well, actually, mom taught me not to, you didn't care."

"Whatever. Come on you have to get sleep."

"Yeah, I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night after the party." Fits yawned. Terri's eyes widened.

"What party?" Eli asked.

"It was just a party Fits went to. Right?" Terri explained before Fits spoke. Fits looked between Terri and Eli.

"Right."

"Fits don't lie." Eli warned.

"I'm not."

"Terri." Clare said coming down, too. Terri looked at Clare with guilt.

"Alright, Simon and Michael threw a party so Simon could impress a girl."

"What?" Clare and Eli yelled.

"I'm calling Fiona." Clare told Eli. Eli nodded and walked downstairs. He pulled Fits by the arm out the door. Before Eli could close it Fits stopped it with his foot. Eli looked at Fits.

"I'm sorry I lied, but I can't just be a good person to you, I have to boyfriend to your daughter."

"I respect that." Eli closed the door.

00000000000000

"You guys are unbelievable! You send us on a vacation just so you can throw a party? Do you guys even care what 'll happen to your mother and me!" Adam yelled. Fiona put an arm on Adam's shoulder.

"Adam calm down."

"I care." Michael said.

"I'm sorry dad. Michael didn't want to do it, but I made him. Punish me, not him."

"It's not about punishment, it's about you guys tricking us like this."

"Dad I care if you and mom split and I'm sorry I did this. It worked didn't it?" Simon explained.

"Simon why?" Adam asked.

"There was a girl. But it didn't work anyway."

"Alright, you know what go. I'll give you a punishment later."

Michael and Simon got off the couch and walked up to their room. Adam sat down with His head in his hands. Fiona sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay."

"What am I going to do with them?"

"Go easy on them. Simon went through a lot of work and got his heart broken."

"I will." Adam got up and called Simon down.

"Yeah dad?"

"Come sit." Simon sat. "So your plan failed?"

"Yeah, she like Michael."

"Why? You are way hotter than him." Simon laughed with Adam.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Yep. I wouldn't know what rejection feels like so..." Simon laughed.

"Why didn't you pass down that gene to me?"

"Why would I?"

"You're married, you don't care anymore."

Adam chuckled. "Trust me. No matter how old you get they always want to be treated young and beautiful."

"So what's my punishment?"

"You have to do Michael's chores. Sense you put him through this."

"Alright."

Adam swung his arm around and got Simon in a head lock as they laughed with each other.

**Well, this is it. The last chapter and story to the big sting of stories I've written. Please review those last reviews and if you want go back and read the other ones. Please vote for the next story on my Web Page thing. It's a poll. Thanks for reading and if you can give me an idea for titles!**


End file.
